


Those Awkward Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward af, First real story on this site..., M/M, Short One Shot, request, short af, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This a current one-off for @HammCheddr with some Mullette, because why not.I really suggest reading some of their work! They're pretty cool.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HammCheddr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/gifts).



> I might write more awkward moments, one for each ship? Eh whatever take this small crappy one off and enjoy! 
> 
> -Jkitty

Hercules yawned as he walked into his home. Tossing his keys into a small change bowl, he stared around for a moment. Taking in the cozy colors of the living room and the comfy looking decor that made him never want to leave. Comfort filled him as he admired the room. Away from work, away from stress. He was happy. After putting up his coat and kicking off his shoes he took a seat on the couch.  He was content with sitting there forever. 

Now if he only knew where Lafayette was. 

Even the thought of his homely boyfriend have him goosebumps. His soft skin, his dark eyes, his soft French accent. He lit up every room he entered. Neither Lafayette or Hercules had announced that they where more than roommates or close pals. Hercules respected Lafayette's wishes to keep it a secret. Even if he desperately wishes he could tell everyone. 

Hercules perked up as he heard the gentle  swish of the shower being turned on. He wanted to go see Lafayette but his decency forbayed him. He decided to leave him be and watch some TV. He clicked it on and flicked through channels skimming past soap operas... A lot of them. He questioned who would need this many. After landing on the weather channel he got up. He walked into the kitchen, getting himself a drink. He was about to open it when- 

CRASH! 

Hurcules practically threw his beer on the counter and sprinted to the bathroom, slamming the door open. Panting he paused. Scanning the room for what caused the noise. Eyes darting around, Hurcules stopped. His breath caught in his throat. "Gil?" 

There in the bathtub was a confused Lafayette covered in a patterned veil of plastic. He knew what made the noise, the shower rod had fallen down. Lafayette  scrambled to get out from under the plastic curtain. Hercules rushed over aiding the Frenchman in getting the horrid thing off. 

After a small eternity of trying to find an edge or something to assist getting the man free, Hercules got it off. stared at a frightened, nude, Lafayette. His form shook lightly. His hair was a damp mess, not yet having gotten fully wet but having visible droplets of water graced through out. His shoulders where covered in droplets of water as well. 

"Damnit, Gil, you ok?" A mix of anger and compassion filled Hurcules voice as he simply stared at Lafayette. Water still pelted from the shower head, filling the silence.

Lafayette simply nodded. Hurcules held the other man's hands in his own, hoping to comfort him. Hurcules helped Lafayette up looking away and grabbing a dry towel from one of the various shelfs. He blushed profusely and resisted the urge to admire the other man.  Laf turned off the water and accepted the towel quickly wrapping up. 

Even missing only his shirt Lafayette was emabarassed and Hercules promptly fixed the curtain rod and left the bathroom swiftly. 

"Hey!" Laf called to Hercules who swiftly turned around. "Wouldn't you like to join me?" 


End file.
